Chance Furlong
Summary Chance Furlong was once a pilot with the Enforcers along with his best friend Jake Clawson and had a promising career ahead of him. After a failed mission against Dark Kat, where their jet crashed into and destroyed Enforcer Headquarters, the two were discharged from duty by Commander Ulysses Feral and made to work as mechanics at a salvage yard in order to pay off the damages. Not wanting to be cooped up on the ground and reduced to "junkyard rats", he and Jake would design and build their own jet, the Turbokat, as well as various other vehicles, weapons, gadgets, etc. and protect Megakat City in their own way, unburdened by the rules which shackle the Enforcers and Commander Feral's strict by-the-book attitude. They would call themselves the SWAT Kats with Chance adopting the alias of 'T-Bone' and Jake adopting the alias of 'Razor' in order to keep their civilian identities safe. They have often made Ulysses Feral look like a fool and this in addition to their reckless vigilante antics, which can often do a great deal of property damage, have resulted in them being in the Commander's bad books. However, the SWAT Kats and Commander Feral have acknowledged the other and worked together on many occasions. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B physically. 9-B with Glovatrix. 9-A with heavy weapons and explosives Name: Chance Furlong (real name), T-Bone (SWAT Kat alias) Origin: SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Kat, SWAT Kat, vigilante, former Enforcer pilot Powers and Abilities: Peak human to Superhuman physical attributes, skilled hand-to-hand combatant, skilled marksman, skilled with various weapons & gadgets, masterful pilot & driver with various vehicles, skilled mechanic & engineer, expert detective/investigator Attack Potency: Wall level physically (Shattered three cinder blocks stacked on top of each other with a single blow. Brought down a stalactite larger than his own body with a single Karate chop. Overall slightly stronger than Razor, who has made a hole the size of his own body in a solid stone door with a single kick. Can also injure characters with durability in the same league as his own). Wall level with Glovatrix (The device is loaded with various non-lethal and lethal weapons capable of restraining and/or harming characters with durability in the same league as his own). Small Building level with heavy weapons and explosives (Lightning grenade brought down the roof of a large cave. The bazookas which he and Razor use can blow a several meter wide hole in the very thick reinforced walls of Megakat Biochemical Labs, with the yield of a single rocket potentially going into the double digit kilograms of TNT) Speed: Peak Human movement speed with Subsonic reactions (Has reacted to and dodged short to medium range small arms fire throughout the series. Has reacted to booby traps and turned on a dime in a close quarters setting while going at full speed of 320 km/hr on his Cyclotron. Has reacted to and dodged a Ci-Kat-A offspring dive-bombing him in a close quarters setting. It should be noted that Ci-Kat-A can fly fast enough to keep up with helicopter gunships and even fighter jets going under the speed of sound. Has weaved his way through the dense skyline of Megakat city while flying at subsonic speeds). Subsonic flight speed with jet-pack (Has kept ahead of creatures which can fly fast enough to keep up with Enforcer Choppers) Lifting Strength: At least Peak Human, likely Superhuman (Slightly stronger than Razor, who pushed over two several meter tall tanks containing likely thousands of litres of fluid) Striking Strength: Wall Class Durability: Wall level (Has been knocked right through a brick wall with enough force to make a couple of meter wide hole but was uninjured. Also, his body should be able to withstand the forces of his own physical strikes) Stamina: At least Peak Human Range: Dozens of meters with Glovatrix weapons & gadgets, hundreds of meters with bazooka Standard Equipment: Glovatrix, jet-pack, bazooka, various types of non-lethal and lethal grenades Intelligence: High. Highly skilled & dangerous combatant, masterful pilot & driver with various vehicles, expert detective/investigator, skilled mechanic & engineer who has proven himself capable of repairing and/or modifying different types of vehicles in the field. Weaknesses: Poor swimmer, often refuses to eject from the Turbokat if he is about to go down Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:SWAT Kats Category:Cartoon Network Category:Hanna-Barbera Category:Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Cats Category:Pilots Category:Vigilantes Category:Gun Users Category:Gauntlet Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Boomerang Users Category:Tier 9